The Wishes Beneath Her Unholy Rejection
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Tidak setiap doa itu sepenuh hati diharapkan. Dan tidak juga setiap harapan itu akan dikabulkan. SanNa: Angsty Fluff one-sided love in One-shot. Feel free to comment and critique. Enjoy, my loyal Readers. Not SanNa really, but Namix? just to be sure


ONE PIECE

© EIICHIRO ODA

Done in 12 – 01 – 2011

Rabu, 17:23

Shimacrow Holmes Presents

Sanji x Nami:

**A** **Wishes And Rejection

* * *

**

T Rated

Romantic Fluffy Angst

Words: 1620 (These shitty border lines do not counted)

* * *

Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, kenapa malam ini mood-ku untuk melanjutkan skema peta pulau kunjung memudar; terkesan hilang begitu saja. Tidak biasanya begini. Coba kuingat lagi, pagi tadi ladang mikanku panen, dan kebun bunga Robin juga sedang bersemi sungguh menawan. Para lelaki tidak begitu membuatku naik pitam, dan... tidak ada yang aneh pada hidangan Sanji-kun—seperti biasanya. Semua seperti biasa.

Hanya... tidak berkenan. Cuma itu. Perasaanku yang membisikkannya...

Aku meletakkan peralatan gambarku di tempatnya masing-masing, dengan rapih pastinya. Ketika aku menengadahkan kepala ke arah dinding di mana jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, rasa kantukku semakin kuat menghampiri. Sudah selama ini, rupanya.

Meraih lampu tempel yang masih berbinar terang, aku mematikannya—memicu decak pelan di tengah sunyinya suasana kapal. Kuap lebarku kembali datang, dan aku meregangkan tubuh sembari berjalan ke arah pintu perpustakaan.

Aku memang tidak melihatnya, tapi aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang ketika baru saja menapakkan kaki keluar kabin santai ini.

Aku melayangkan kedua mataku ke samping kanan, dan akhirnya... kedua mataku bertemu dengan sebelah mata milikmu. Malam ini, matamu bersinar dipenuhi oleh emosi dan perasaan yang begitu dalam. Sorot mata yang aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir akan keluar dari seseorang seperti dirimu: simpati, dan lebih dari itu, perasaan luar biasa dalam yang mungkin adalah... cinta? Tidak, bukan berarti aku tidak pernah mendapatkan tatapan penuh perasaan dari pria ini sebelumnya, hanya saja malam ini... matanya, matanya tak bisa kudeskripsikan secara lebih jelas—lebih spesifik lagi. Kau sudah mengatakan padaku, bahwa kau mencintaiku, begitu mencintaiku—berkali-kali, sampai aku sungguh lupa sudah berapa kali kau mengutarakannya. Aku bahkan takjub, dengan keseriusanmu—khususnya terhadap tatapanmu malam ini. Kuakui, itu hampir membuatku tersenyum tulus membalasnya. Hampir.

Bau teh dan seafood yang begitu kuat ini menarik nafsu makanku ke puncak. Bahkan bau rokokmu tersamarkan dengan sangat baik, meninggalkan wewangian dari hidangan meja makan di mana sepasang lilin merah menjadi pendamping kedua pasangan yang saling tatap. Dua gelas anggur merah tergambarkan dengan begitu baik di bayanganku. Anggur kualitas terbaik yang pernah kami miliki mengisi dua gelas yang berkilauan seperti kristal di atas meja bertatakan taplak meja merah yang berkelas. Ya, benar—aku lapar dan mengantuk, sangat, Sanji-kun.

Kebanyakan orang-orang menilaiku sebagai gadis yang egois. Namun, ajaibnya mereka mengakuiku sebagai orang yang cukup pengasih... jangan pakai 'pengasih'; 'pemaaf', lebih tepatnya. Aku masih belum lupa, saat kemarin kau memasuki kamar pribadiku (yang hukumnya haram bagi pria untuk memasukinya), dan sangat mengejutkanku dengan pagutan erat pada kedua sisi pinggang dan pinggulku. Darimana kau masuk? Aku masih belum tahu. Yang pasti saat itu, untuk sesaat, aku panik. Tapi semua rasa takut dan terancam itu hilang menjadi ketiadaan, ketika wewangian teh hitam bercampur tembakau menusuk hidung dan wangi menenangkan jalinan kemeja birumu menutupi hidung dan mulutku.

Paginya aku terbangun di tempat dan di bawah atap yang sama—bilik pribadiku, tentu saja. Namun, rasa panik dan kecemasanku semalam kembali datang, ketika aku melihat sosok tegapmu yang tengah duduk di tepian kasur ukuran besar milikku seorang ini. Dengan langkah seribu, aku melemparkan tubuhku dari springbed—menggenggam erat selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhku, dan menyender di dinding. Untuk beberapa saat, suasana kamar terdiam. Setelah itu kau berdiri memecah keheningan, berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa, meninggalkanku dengan berbagai macam perdebatan pikiran di otakku. Paling tidak, akhirnya aku sendiri lagi di kamarku—memberikanku waktu untuk kembali berpikir jernih dan tenang. Dan di sinilah kita sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Nami-san..." kau berbisik, dan memutarkan tubuhmu membelakangiku. Ini benar-benar aneh—aneh di sini maksudku adalah... 'aneh'. Aku belum pernah melihat dirimu yang begitu... 'manusiawi'.

"...Maaf untuk apa?" tanyaku, yang secara tak sadar melangkah mendekatimu.

Setelah tertutup tebalnya awan malam, cahaya berkilauan rembulan akhirnya kembali menampakkan dirinya. Sinar purnama yang begitu terang itu membanjiri wajahku, ketika kau memutar tubuhmu guna menatapku. Mata deep blue-mu kembali memaku di kedua bola mataku dengan erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Ya, Tuhan... kau begitu menawan, Nami-san," kau mendesah berat, matamu nampak begitu membara hanya untuk sekelebat sebelum akhirnya kembali kepada tatapan lembut nan penuh akan kesedihan. "Ah, m-maafkan aku, aku..." semua ini nampak begitu abstrak, begitu tidak nyata. Ini sanji-kun... atau siapa? Y-ya, benar. Ini semua mungkin hanyalah mimpi, dan sebentar lagi mungkin aku akan terbangun di atas kasur ukuran besarku yang begitu nyaman dan lembut di setiap sentuhan sudut dan bantalannya. Lagipula sedari awal, untuk apa kau menungguiku sampai sepagi ini...? "Aku... aku begitu egois, Nami-san. Aku bertingkah seperti kalau kau adalah milikku seorang... karena aku berpikir bahwa kau sudah mengakui keberadaanku—mencintaiku, menganggap aku ini berarti dan ada. Tapi, aku gagal... apa mau dikata, kau bukanlah milikku, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Kau milik 'kapal' ini... jadi, aku..." saat inilah, sekali lagi, insting dari wanita tamak ini bermain. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku pada dada bidang milikmu. Wajahmu nampak begitu pahit, dan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan sosok ramahmu sehari-hari. Aku membayangkan kalau ini adalah hal menyakitkan yang kau alami... sangat menyakitkan, mungkin? Aku berpendapat, mungin sama sepertiku yang kehilangan segala harta bendaku, dan... kampung halamanku? Aah, aku tidak yakin sejauh itu tapi... dia—Sanji-kun—kau nampak begitu teriris saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujarmu. "Paling tidak, aku ingin berpegang teguh pada satu hal itu saja. Aku tidak peduli pada Luffy dan Zoro, yang jelas... aku akan selalu memegang satu hal itu kepadamu, Nami-san." terdiam sesaat (aku juga tidak tahu, apa yang sebaiknya dikatakan saat ini), kau berjalan ke gagang pegangan teras depan perpustakaan. Aku menjalankan mataku, mengikuti garis punggungmu berarak. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya lautanlah yang terukir secara baik di kedua bola golden hazel milikku. Sesaat, aku berpikir untuk melangkah menjauhimu malam ini, tapi itu hanya rencana awal. Lagipula, kau tidak akan menyakitiku—bagaimana tidak, dari semua rekan di atas kapal, kemungkinan terkecil seseorang akan melukaiku datang dari salah satu monster trio yang terkenal mengerikan; yaitu kau—kau seorang, Sanji-kun.

Setelah aku berdiri tepat di sebelahmu (menatap lurus ke depan—tanpa juntrungan), kau kembali menatapku. Dengan segera kau menanggalkan setelan jas hitammu, dan kau kenakan pada kedua bahu terbukaku. Begitu jalinan wool eksklusif berwarna hitam pekat itu terpasang dengan begitu hangat di tubuhku, aku merasakan aroma akrab—yang begitu menenangkan kian dekat menghampiriku. Terkesan begitu melindungiku—dari 'apapun'.

"Kita... ke ladang mikan, Sanji-kun?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu, Nami-san." kau menjawab 'berbeda'. Berbeda di sini adalah, 'berbeda'. Kalau sebelum ini aku mengatakanmu begitu abstrak dan tidak nyata malam ini, aku benar-benar keliru total. Perasaan nyaman yang benar-benar tidak asing lagi ini memang dirimu—hanya dirimu yang memilikinya, ketika tawaran-tawaranmu datang. Bahkan ketika kau membimbingku menuju bilik pribadi. Seolah seperti dibius oleh obat tidur, aku merasa begitu nyaman. Akal pikiranku pun terbang melayang tinggi, meninggalkan kepalaku yang sedikit kau papah oleh salah satu bahu bidangmu.

Walau pikiranku melayang-layang, aku masih bisa merespon saat kami sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarku. Hening sekali. Robin pasti sudah tidur dengan begitu nyenyak di kamar sebelah saat ini, apalagi cowok-cowok yang lain. Kau membukakan pintu kamar, dan meluruskan posisiku berdiri. Mataku kembali terbuka sepenuhnya, dan ketika kembali mendapat tatapanmu... sekejap—sesaat, aku merasa seperti pandanganmu ini beniat untuk mengecupku di bibir. Tapi kau hanya terdiam—hening bagaikan batu selagi mengantar tubuhku yang berdiri seperti hantu menuju ranjang hangatku.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." bisikmu. Aku tidak tahu ekspresi macam apa yang kau baca dari wajahku, tapi itu membuatmu menambahkan kata-katamu (terkesan sedikit terburu-buru). "Tapi, jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, Nami-san. Aku bisa pastikan itu." aku mengangkat wajah, dan menatap matamu. Kau berlinang—menangis. Tergerak oleh rasa simpati, aku memajukan wajahku dan mengecupmu di bibir sebelum merunduk, mempersilahkanmu beranjak dari kamar ini.

Aku mengikuti dari belakang dan menutup pintu kamar selembut mungkin (karena aku 'tidak mengusirmu'), lalu berjalan balik menuju kasur mewahku. Teringat akan malam 24 jam yang lalu, aku (dengan ragu) berjalan ke bingkai jendela kamar, dan sedikit mengintip dari balik gordin. Tepat di depan kamar, aku masih bisa melihatmu—menatap pintu dengan begitu pahit—berdiri begitu lesu, tak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Alih-alih mendapati wajahku dari balik vas bunga di daun jendela, kau segera melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga menuju geladak rumput kapal.

Semoga kau menemukan jalan terbaikmu, Sanji-kun. Aku hanya berharap kau dapat melupakanku, dengan cepat, karena aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti hatimu. Kau adalah orang paling terakhir yang ingin kusakiti hatinya di kapal ini—aku tidak 'kan pernah tega, kuberdo'a sebenar-benarnya. Kuberharap harapanku terkabul. Tapi, ya, aku sangat berharap dapat mencintaimu, sebagaimana kau begitu mencintaiku, atau berpikir kau mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak bisa... terkadang aku menyumpahi ketidak adilan takdir diantara kita berdua, Sanji-kun. Tapi saat ini aku tidak tahu harus apa... selain, aku tidak bisa.

...Maaf.

|FIN|

A/N: Setelah bermain-main dengan diksi dan deskripsi-nya, akhirnya saya memberanikan diri meng-upload satu lagi karya SanNa saya. Gimana pendapat anda, pembaca sekalian? (muup karena kali ini benar2 berbeda dengan tulisan saya yang biasanya) Kasih tau saya review, masukan, dan tanggapan kalian ya :D

Mengenai ending-nya, aku berpikir untuk sekali2 memasukkan ending yang suspense dan sad-feel. Mengenai hubungan mereka berdua, kenapa Nami merasa ga bisa ya nerima Sanji? Ada yang tahu? Feel free to critic and comment, key?

See you in my next fanfic. Next Project: Luffi x Vivi ;)

SH, Out.


End file.
